Couldn't Wait
by welovelea1
Summary: My first attempt of smut. Finn and Rachel in American History class *Complete*


It was last period and all Rachel wanted to do was to kill Finn and get to glee practice. The tormenting had been enough for one day! she didn't know how it happened, one minute she was reading over American history with Finn beside her doing his own thing and the next his palm was resting on her thigh inching up every now and again tracing circles towards the inside. The look in his eyes was pure lust and she knew that if he couldn't look at her than he must be really turned on. Rachel had tried to think of what she was doing to get him so turned on until his hand started moving again and that was it thoughts thrown right out of the window. She had started to feel a little flustered as his tormenting got even more intense. Two can play that game she thought as her stomach started to ache and gaining slight shivers.

Finn knew exactly what he was doing. He knew just what to do to make his girlfriend hot and flustered but the sight of her shifting uncomfortably and feeling the heat from her was not doing much for him. Finn knew at this rate that he would need some sort of relief. Rachel slowly moved her hand from the table and placed it on Finns thigh mirroring the same movement he was doing to her. playing with the seam of his jeans whilst he was circling her.

Glancing up to see if nobody was watching, the teacher completely oblivious, Finn inched his hand higher until it rested just below Rachel's core. Tracing the outline of her panties with his fingers. Giving Rachel shivers as he did so. Seeing his petit girlfriend in distress gave Finn the confidence to rest his hand completely on her core feeling the wetness of her panties. Rachel's breath hitched and both began getting heavier. Both the heat and the wetness from Rachel's distress played a massive part on Finns arousal. Finn erection now clearly noticeable Rachel moved her hand until it rest on his hard erection moving her fingers up and down grazing it until she released a sharp intake of breathe when she felt a finger slowly ease inside her soft folds. Both the arousal of getting caught in American History and Finns fingers working their magic Rachel's breathe intake became so heavy Finn knew she was going to come soon. replacing one finger with two Rachel yelped with pleasure attentioning Ms. Holliday.

"Rachel are you ok back there?" she asked with a confused look on her face as Finn and Rachel both kept completely still trying not the draw any more attention to themselves. Thankful that nobody could see under the desk.

"Yes thank you Ms. Holliday" Rachel replied with a small nod. With the teacher turned away again she arched her back practically rubbing her core into Finn's fingers which were still inside of her. Finn picked up the pace shoving his fingers further and further inside of her twisting his fingers whilst doing so making Rachel in distress, panting heavily and completely forgetting her surroundings tilting her head back as a sigh of relief left her mouth gaining a funny look from Santana. Finn wanting to release Rachel leant towards her just below her ear and whispered "Come baby... but you're going to have to be really quite otherwise we...ee will be in so much trouble". Just hearing him talk like that to her in a class room was sending her over the edge grabbing his erection firmly gaining a quick yelp from Finn.

Rachel gently slid the zip of Finn's jeans down trying to release his erection from his now extremely tight pants. Cupping it in her hand feeling him twitch as she rubbed slowly. Fingering his tip she felt his fingers slam in and out of her quickly increasing the intensity of the moment. Knowing that she was about to come soon as she felt herself tighten around Finn's fingers she tried to bite her bottom lip stopping herself from screaming.

Fingers moving faster inside of her Rachel's body shook over the edge. She emptied herself all over Finns hand and bit her lip mumbling as quietly as she could on her come down until she saw Puck, Santana and Mercedes' eyes staring at her with a confused and shocked look and a large yelp from Ms. Holliday...

"Finn! Rachel! What are you doing back there?!" she said with horror in her voice. "I don't know what you are doing but you are disrupting the class! Finn come sit up here at the front so I can keep an eye on you". Rachel slowly tried to gain her hand back in a way so it wouldn't look like she had been doing something while Finn shifted uncomfortably needing his own release with Rachel's still all over his fingers.

Rachel was completely embarrassed panicking that everybody would see the come all over Finns hand. He looked over at Rachel with an apologetic look as well as doing the same to Ms. Holliday. He slowly got up shoving his hand in his pocket so nobody would suspect anything. He walked over to the desk and sat down until he looked down and saw what everybody was staring it... His enormous bulge in his pants. Rachel would have to sort that out later!

**AN: Well Finn and Rachel weren't very clever were they...**

**Well guys i hope you liked my first attempt of smut. It's pretty bad but reviews welcome below. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
